The battle of Kuran Sofa
by ZeroKuran03
Summary: Kaname and Zero friendly fight over the new sofa Kaname bought to put in their apartment.


Zero flopped sleepily onto the brand new sofa, grimacing at the crisp, hard material under his back. Kaname just had to go and buy a new one, even when the one they had before was absolutely fine. Stretching out completely, he yawned contentedly and closed his eyes, not noticing the pureblood opening the front door and stepping into their living room. Kaname grinned at the sight that met his eyes. Admittedly, it was quite often he saw Zero randomly falling asleep like this, but it seemed very special each and every time, for some unknown reason.

He walked through into the bedroom to hang up his jacket and change into something more comfortable than a school uniform, before walking back out a mere few moments later, a devilish grin on his sculpted lips.

Kaname gently poked at Zero's sleeping face, and it didn't take too long for the hunter to stir. The pureblood smiled delightedly, before pushing him unceremoniously off the sofa and seating himself there instead. Zero stared at him in disbelief, before he, too, smirked and attempted to move the pureblood, though in vain. So he spread himself out over the entire remaining surface of the sofa, claiming his territory.

Kaname, however, was having none of it. He shifted over to face the hunter and gently pried his entire body off the couch, before picking him up in his arms and dumping him on the floor again.

"Kanaameeee...no faaaiiiir." He moaned, rolling onto his stomach on the carpet.

"I'm sorry Zero. But this is MY sofa." The pureblood countered, a fake irritated note to his voice. They exchanged a death glare before Zero leapt onto Kaname, hoping to knock him off the sofa in the process. His lips formed a small pout at the realisation that he was no match for the older vampire.

The pureblood chuckled amusedly before sweeping the hunter into his arms again, and you can guess what happened next. A faint mewl of frustration and defeat could be heard from the floor by Kaname's feet and he smirked in victory, before leaning back against the soft cushions.

He was surprised at the lack of noise the hunter made after that, and glanced down at him curled up and fast asleep on the fluffy carpet, much like a cat. Kaname smiled fondly, before sliding down onto his knees and gently picking Zero up.

A few hours later, the hunter awoke to a sight he thought he wouldn't ever see. He was lying on the sofa with a couple of blankets over him, and Kaname was sitting on the floor beside it, his head rested on the sofa and his eyes closed. Zero admired the way his coffee-coloured hair spread out over the blankets and gently stroked his cheek, a blush lighting up his own as the pureblood unconsciously placed a hand over the one on his face.

He stirred a few minutes later and smiled at Zero, before firmly grabbing on to the collar of the hunter's shirt and pulling down until their lips touched.

Zero let out a small gasp of surprise which was soon muted by the pureblood's tongue. He began kissing back, slowly at first, but quickly adjusting to the other's pace.

Kaname grinned internally to himself. Couldn't Zero have seen the kiss coming? Maybe not. Sometimes the hunter was so mature and serious, and other times he was just so naive and cute. The makings of a wonderful person, Kaname told himself. He could feel Zero rapidly running out of breath and beginning to pant against his lips, and decided to end their kiss there.

The hunter's small moan of displeasure did not go unnoticed by the pureblood, who smirked slightly.

"Were you enjoying that?" He asked teasingly. Zero's blush increased tenfold, and he quickly averted his gaze.

"How could I not?" He mumbled in a barely audible voice, and Kaname chuckled, ruffling his strands of soft silver hair.

A muffled yawn escaped Zero's lips and he rested his head back on the pillow.

"My sofa." He murmured before closing his eyes. This time Kaname let him get away with it, and he wrapped the sleepy vampire up in the blankets and lifted him into his arms.

But only until tomorrow, he told himself as he pulled the bedsheets snugly over , I'll get my sofa back.


End file.
